Mirror Knight
is an ally of Ultraman Zero from the movie Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial. Subtitle: History Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire He first appears on Planet Esmeralda, where he is a guard of Princess Emerana. When Ultraman Belial attacked Esmeralda, he sent the Princess to a safe place, later he was trying to protect the Kingdom, but he was stabbed by Belial's claws on the back, corrupting his soul. After a while, Run, Nao, and Princess Emerana arrived on the Mirror World to look for the Shield of Baraji, there they saw Mirror Knight, but different, his eye color is dark and seemed like he was in terrible pain. Zero decided to free him from his corruption, after a short battle, Zero's light set Mirror Knight free. A while later, Belial's army was attacking the Mirror World, Mirror Knight decided to stay to defend it from Belial's Army. He is later seen int he Final battle against Kaiser Belial, after Zero obtained the Ultimate Aegis, Mirror Knight used a illusion of Zero to trick Belial so Zero can fully charge the attack, after "Zero" was hit by Belial's beam, where "Zero" was broke into pieces, and Mirror Knight was revealed, showing Belial he fell for his trick, thus giving enough time for Zero to use the Ultimate Aegis attack on Belial, destroying him. In the end, he joins Ultraman Zero on the "Ultimate Force Zero". Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar Part 1 A year after Ultimate Force Zero's last battle with Kaiser Belial, the team encountered a giant planet-sized sphere which kidnapped Jean-bot and Emerana. The remaining three Ultimate Force Zero, Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight and Glen Fire broke into the sphere and fought it. Six days later, two ZAP SPACY officers, Rei and Hyuga were on a holiday to Planet Bram until they encountered the same sphere and entered it via a hole that had been made by the Ultimate Force Zero, they found Emerana as she told them what actually happened. Ace Killer, King Joe and Imperializer appeared, and Ultimate Force Zero killed them despite being weakened. Jean-killer was sent to fight the Ultimate Force Zero and they were easily defeated. Part 2 Emerana ordered Jean-bot to stop as Jean-bot and he does. Zero took Jean-bot away, and he began to regain his consciousness but he had to shut down his system to resist Beatstar's control. As the fighting with Zero continues, before Zero had a chance to defeat Jean-killer, Jean-bot stopped Zero in time and tells everyone that he is his brother, the rest of the team is surprised when Jean-bot try to persuade Jean-killer that living-life forms is the not enemy, as he still under the control of Beatstar he continued to attack Jean-bot and the team. Emerana arrives and persuades him to open his heart to the truth to make up his own mind, he responds but Beatstar forcefully gains control of him again and he attacks Emerena with beams from his eyes and holds back the team with electric blasts to make them stay where they are, even how much Rei tried to stop her, Hyuga told Rei that they should trust her. She still tries to convince Jean-killer as she believes that Jean-killer has a heart as his attack is missed in countless times to Emerana, He stopped after he saw Emerana's tear, the team is freed and everyone is surprised when they see Jean-killer's tears. Everyone taught him about life, heart and the truth about organic lifeforms not being his enemy. Jean-killer had make up his own mind but Hyuga reminds everyone that is time growing short before sphere will hit the planet. The Team and Jean-killer destroyed all surrounding Legionoids. Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy arrive to buy them time before the sphere hits the planet. Jean-bot begged Jean-killer to reveal Beatstar's Location Jean-killer told them he's at a half cut moon. The team jump up to the moon and found a several of King Joes and Imperializers. Jean-bot, Glen Fire, Mirror Knight and Rei summoned Gomora to hold them for Zero, so Zero will be able to stop Beatstar. After everything is over Jean-Killer had been renamed by Emerana as "Jean-nine" and Zero had him joined The Team as well. Emerana told Jean-bot to be a good big brother to him. After Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy left to Land of Light, Ultimate Force Zero is ready to save universe again. Ultra Zero Fight Part One Like the rest of Ultimate Force Zero, Mirror Knight waited for Zero to finish his training in the monster graveyard. After Zero's adventure,he and the rest of the team greeted the Ultra and made their way back to the Living Dimension. Part Two Mirror Knight and other Ultimate Force Zero appeared as bronze statues due to Alien Hipporito Jathar but these were duplicates made to trick the Ultra. Later while Zero was being attacked by the Darkness Five (save Alien Hipporoto and Alien Mefilas) and Tyrant, Mirror Knight joined Ultimate force Zero to hold them of while Zero went to rescue Pigmon. Mirror Knight went himself against Deathrog and the other save Zero. After Jean-bot is killed by Zero who had been possessed by Belial to become Zero Darkness, Mirror Knight and the others attacked Zero Darkness. However, all but Mirror Knight was pushed away by Zero Darkness' Dark High Spin. Mirror Knight then grabs Zero Darkness and put all of his powers to copy the same technique Zero had used to purify him once but when the technique almost succeed, Zero Darkness use Dark Energy Slash to slash Mirror Knight's face. Mirror Knight then also meet the same fate like Jean-bot. While Ultraman Zero fells into submission, members of Ultimate Force Zero gives several encouragements to him before departing to afterlife. He was later revived when Zero reversed the time flow and along with other members, escorted his exhausted body. Ultraman Retsuden Mirror Knight & the others appear in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 79. Profile Stats *Height: 47 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Home Planet: Star of Mirrors Special Moves As a resident of the Mirror Planet, Mirror Knight possesses power over mirrors he creates and the light that reflects off of them, allowing him to preform powerful attacks and illusions. * : Like his father's people, Mirror Knight can teleport between any reflective objects. * : A surprise attack where Mirror Knight appears from a reflective surface and attacks with a flying kick. * : A surprise attack where Mirror Knight appears from a reflective surface and attacks with a punch. *'Mirror Portal':Using any reflective surface Mirror Knight can open a portal from that point and exit via another reflective surface, it is capable of stellar transportation * : A defensive technique where Mirror Knight puts up a powerful and wide barrier to defend against attacks. **'Giant Dome (name unknown)': Mirror Knight can generate a huge variant of Defense Mirror to creates a dome of glass. ** : With Ultraman Zero, Mirror Knight can combine his Mirror Barrier with Zero's Ultra Barrier to create a much stronger defense. *Flight: Mirror Knight can fly under his own power, even across stellar distances similar to Ultras * : An offensive technique where Mirror Knight cross his hands and releases it, making a shuriken like projectile. * : Mirror Knight can create mirrors at will to create illusions based on reflections to trick his opponent. * : A more powerful version of the Mirror Knife and Mirror Knight's most powerful attack, when it was first used, it was used with Mirror Dome to bounce around and attack the opponent continuously with a cross-shaped energy attack. It can also be used without the dome and is still very powerful. *Mirror Lecter: Mirror Knight can charges himself with an intense light to purify anything that surround Mirror Knight. This technique mimicked Zero Lecter that purified Mirror Knight, who had possessed by Belial Virus. However, this was ineffective on Zero Darkness. Galati o.jpg|Mirror Halation Mirror Knife.jpg|Mirror Knife MirrorKnight_Silver_Cross.jpg|Silver Cross Mirror Knight try to use light on Zero Dark.jpg|Mirror Lecter imagrbtbnhnhhhyhe.jpg|Defense Mirror Gallery Mirror Knight sends princess away.png|Mirror Knight sending Princess Emerana to safety Thhhhhhimage.jpg Imagedjjd.jpg|Mirror Knight being corrupted by Kaiser Belial. MirrorKnight-Dark_zps4f0d9d86.jpg|Mirror Knight under Belial's dark influence Mirror Knight corupted.png Mhyyyjhjthjthntntrnyimage.jpg Image Saving Zero Mirror Knoght.jpg Imagerbbgtbgbtgt.jpg Imagegrgggrgbb.jpg Irgbrgbmage.jpg Zero-image.jpg MirrorKnight_zpsa42679f0.jpg|Mirror Knight after Zero cleansed him of Belial's darkness Mirror Knight Planet Mirror.png Mirrorknight rise.png|Mirror Knight racing to face Iaron Ultimate Force Zero I.jpg Ultimate Force Zero in Ultraman Zero Gaiden Killer The Beatstar Stage II.JPG Mirror Knight become statue.jpg|Mirror Knight as a bronze statue Zero watch Glenfire & Mirror Knight become statue.jpg|Zero shocked to see Mirror Knight & Glenfire have become bronze statues Glenfire,Mirror Knight,Jean-bot & Jean-nine help Zero.jpg|Mirror Knight and the others ready to save Zero Mirror Knight introduce.jpg|Mirror Knight introduces himself to his enemy, the Darkness Five Deathrem behind Mirror Knight.jpg|Deathrem behind Mirror Knight Mirror Knight & Deathrem attack at same time.jpg|Mirror Knight & Deathrem attack at same time Mirror Knight about to fight Zero Dark.jpg|Mirror Knight about to fight Zero Darkness(Belial) Mirror Knight tight Zero Dark.jpg|Later,he use the same trick to Zero Darkness(Belial) Mirror Knight try to use light on Zero Dark.jpg|Then,he use the light(the light that Zero use on him before) to defeat Zero Darkness(Belial) But,Zero Dark about to use.....jpg|While Mirror Knight using light,Zero Darkness(Belial) about to... Mirror Knight injuried.jpg|Mirror Knight's face injured Mirror Knight Dies.jpg|'Die' in Glenfire's arms Ultimate Force Zero in Ultra Zero Fight.jpg UltimateForceZero2013.jpg|Mirror Knight with the rest of Ultimate Force Zero Mirror Knight 2.jpg Mirror Knight 3.jpg Mirror Knight 4.jpg MirrorKnight_(Evil).JPG|Mirror Knight under influence by Kaiser Belial. Ultimate Force Trio.png Merchandise MM.png Trivia *Mirror Knight's creation was based on the special effects TV Series Mirror Man (1971). *Like the hero Mirrorman whose father was the previous Mirror Man, while his mother was human; Mirror Knight's Father was from the Mirror Planet, while his mother was from Planet Esmerlda, this was possible because the two worlds were close before the mirror world withdrew from stellar affairs in response to the Belial Invasion. *Tsuburaya Productions was originally going to name him Mirror Master, that name was used to name his counter part from The Spirits of TSUBURAYA PRODUCTIONS WORLD: Another Genesis, a novel serialized in Dengeki Hobby Magazine. In it his counterpart was a villain and the master of Tiga who later rebelled against him. *His actor's name, Hikaru is a Japanese word for light. Similarly, Mirror Knight's abilities were also light elemental powers. Category:Ultraman Zero Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Other Heroes Category:Allies Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Aliens Category:Videogame Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters of Ultra Zero fight Category:Revived Characters Category:Mirrors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultraman Zero Characters